scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM-F2-1
Chapter 1A - T-Class It's been 3 weeks since Twilight's Coronation and 10 weeks after incident Locked Sector Stalker no.0025 AKA Black Bolt is sleeping in his quarters. The P.A announces '' "Stalker 0025 to Gate D for T-Class escort duty." '' "DAMN IT, I get not a minutes peace..." says Black Bolt as he gets up and prepares to leave for the gate. When he arrives at Gate C, he sees a group of T-Class ponies wearing green jumpsuits with "T-CLASS" on the back. "What does T-Class mean? Does it mean they're due to be terminated??" asks Black Bolt. "Nope. T-Class is Training Class. They're Greenhorns. You are to escort them to sector T for training." replies Ray. "Listen up T-Class! My name is Black Bolt. Follow me, stay close, don't touch what you are not trained/authorized for and shut up." says Black Bolt as he leads them through the facility. They walk past a reinforced Dragonium telekill and magic shielding Door. A pair of green eyes stare at the T-Class as they pass. Somepony shudders slightly. "That door leads to the Locked Sector. The biggest Changeling hive in captivity. Don't worry, they can't get out. That door can only be unsealed by secret access code only know by one member of personnel and the P4 council. Before you ask, I'm not telling you who has the code. It's beyond my clearance level and YOURS..." says Black Bolt. They enter an airlock and it cycles. They leave the airlock to an lift lobby. Black Bolt Calls a lift. "You ok Black Legs? You look a little worried..." '' asks a T-Class. ''"Yeah, I'm fine. It looked like that changeling was staring into my soul and licking his lips.." '' replies Black Legs. ''"There are worse things than an changling staring into your soul and wondering how tasty your love is... You find out them things as you work here." '' Replies Black Bolt as the lift arrives and they get in. The lift descends slowly into the depths of the facility. ''"What's on your mind Black Legs??" asks an T-Class. "It's just something I did while I was in the royal guard against regulations and in a heat of a battle." replies Black Legs. "What??" asks a T-Class. "I don't wanna talk about it in front of Black Bolt. I've heard that he is an changeling hater." replies Black Legs. "That rumour is true. '''I HATE CHANGELINGS'.."'' says Black Bolt as the lift doors opens and they get out. Chapter 1B - Pony Dragon's T-Class meeting "Pony Dragon" is standing in the lift lobby waiting for a lift. He has heard what Black Legs said. "Black Legs, Can I talk to you for a moment?" asks Pony Dragon. "Already in trouble and you just got here.." jokes a T-Class. "Sure." Says Black Legs as he follows "Pony Dragon" into the lift and the doors close. Pony Dragon selects the level above the one they just left. He pulls the emergency stop. "Tell me what you did against regulations in the royal guard during the wedding incident.. Don't worry, this meeting is strictly confidential and off the record." asks Pony Dragon. "During the wedding incident, the changelings attacked Canterlot and I fought them. But there was one I couldn't bring myself to kill. It was an Changeling filly. I captured the filly and raised it as my own." replies Black Legs. "What did your C.O do when he found out about the Changeling Filly?" asks Pony Dragon. "He did his nut.. he told me to 'Hoof it over of face disciplinary..' " replies Black Legs. "What did you do?" asks Pony Dragon. "I trained the filly and Royal Guard survival tactics and took him to an unicorn in Ponyvile I knew. I asked her to look after the filly and keep him safe. She agreed." says Black Legs before sighing and continuing his tale. "I miss the little guy. He was fun to have round and a good friend.." says Black Legs. "Don't worry. You'll see him one day. I know it." '' says Pony Dragon before releasing the emergency stop and pressing the floor they left. ''"Really??" asks Black Legs before Pony Dragon nods and smiles. "You better get to class." says Pony Dragon. "Yep.. er, what room am I in??" asks Black Legs. "Room T-12.." replies Pony Dragon before Black Legs leaves the lift. Chapter 1C - uplifting Stalker meeting Pony Dragon's nose suddenly twitches... "I smell a changeling nearby.." says Pony Dragon as the lift doors close and it starts it's ascent. The roof hatch opens and an changeling climbs in. Pony dragon pulls out his tranquilizer pistol. To his surprise the changeling salutes. "WTB?" asks Pony dragon as the changeling puts on the emergency stop. "My name is Samuel C. Holelegs aka Stalker No.5973. I have been working for the Foundation for many years. The look on your face says You're an Changeling escapee. I can prove who I say I am." says Samual before putting his Changeling eyes on the lift security retinal scanner. "Retinal scan recognized. Samuel C. Holelegs. Clearance Level 4." says the security system. "Ok. I believe you now. Why are you here?" asks Pony Dragon. "Do you know that Changeling filly that Black Legs told you about?? I was that filly.. He was a really good father and inspirational pony to follow." replies Samuel. "I bet if he knew that he's son is in the Foundation military, he would be really proud.." says Pony Dragon. "I bet.." says Samuel with a squee before shifting into a peagus with a green mane and green and yellow coat. This is my Stalker Form. I only assume my Changeling form in Private or with '''Really' close friends. I count you as one of them."'' says Samuel. "Thank you.." says Pony Dragon as Samuel releases the Emergency Stop and the lift continues it's ascent. Category:SCP-CIM-F2